


Knot Your Modern Myth

by KnottheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Feminization, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Locker Room Talk, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Other, Older Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Scent Marking, Semi Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski is Older Than Derek Hale, Stiles wears dresses, Teenager Derek Hale, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, but not between Sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Derek saw the pretty Omega standing next to his father; gorgeous cupid bowed lips, amber eyes, and a yellow summer dress that showed off his pretty long pale legs. He didn’t care that his dad, a Beta, was dating Stiles, didn’t care that Stiles was 21 years old. Hell, the moment his wolf caught scent of Stiles he forgot all about the cute Omega’s in school. Because Stiles? Stiles was his. And he was going to make damn sure everyone knew it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 49
Kudos: 955
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading!! Derek is a teenager and Stiles is an adult in this! 
> 
> Also for the Stiles/Other and cheating tag it’s very minor and Stiles is dating another man but wants to date Derek. Minor warning for abusive relationship with Stiles/Other!
> 
> Originally titled Oedipus Rex

Derek is 17-already had his epic growth spurt and is standing at 6’1- when his dad starts dating Stiles. His mother passed away when he was young and only had a moment to explain to Derek he wasn’t like other Alpha’s, he was a werewolf and he was never to let anyone find out. Hell, not even his father knew he was a werewolf nor did he know about his mother. Of course, after Talia had passed away the man took to working and drinking like it was the air he breathed. He forgot Derek’s birthdays, basketball games, he only seemed to remember Derek was there when he wanted something done. It pissed him off and his wolf went wild with rage at times before he slowly found control. It wasn’t hard trying to hide things from his father since the man didn’t notice a thing, unless it was a missing beer.

But when Stiles came into his life things changed.

Derek saw the pretty Omega standing next to his father; gorgeous cupid bowed lips, amber eyes, and a yellow summer dress that showed off his pretty long pale legs. He didn’t care that his dad, a Beta, was dating Stiles, didn’t care that Stiles was 21 years old. Hell, the moment his wolf caught scent of Stiles he forgot all about the cute Omega’s in school. Because Stiles? Stiles was _his._ And he was going to make damn sure everyone knew it.

_____________

Nothing really happens at first. At first its getting Stiles to warm up to him, the Omega takes to being a mom like someone who’s spent there whole life looking after people. Maybe he was a nurse at one point? Derek doesn’t know, but he _wants_ to, god he wants to know everything about Stiles. He wants to make him smile, laugh, _moan_. Again, he starts small.

Stiles is a little shy at first, he smiles and ducks his head a little when Derek stares at him for too long but grows out of his shell when Derek peppers him with questions. Soon enough he has the older man smiling and laughing with him as they eat dinner while his dad is out at work-or drinking one night. Stiles made them fresh lasagna and Derek wants to mount him when he watches Stiles lean down to pull the lasagna out of the oven. He holds himself back but his harden dick doesn’t back down when he tries to will himself to calm down. Stiles ask him how schools going and sports, which Derek tells him everything. How he’s top of his class, captain for the basketball game and just knows his team is going to make it to championship this year. But quietly tells the Omega that he’s sad his father doesn’t ever go to his games to see him win.

“I’ll go to your next one.” Stiles happily supplies, taking a sip from his glass of water.

“Really? I mean-you don’t have to, your probably busy.” Derek scratches at the back of his neck, hoping he isn’t blushing too noticeable.

“No, really. I’ll come and cheer you on, _big guy_.”

Derek grunts when he feels his cock leak in the front of his trousers, the nickname has him panting with want and he hopes to God Stiles can’t smell his arousal. He’s too distracted with staring at Stiles lips he ends up spilling lasagna all over the front of his shirt. Stiles laughs at him and calls him a, ‘Messy pup’ before prompting him to take his shirt off so he can scrub out the stains. When he does, Derek can’t help but smirk when he catches Stiles’ eyes roaming over his muscular chest before turning his head away to wash the stains under cold water. Derek leans against the counter watching him with sharp eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and flexing them to see if he can get Stiles staring again.

He does. And its perfect.

Stiles bites his bottom lip, and wrings Derek’s shirt out before hanging it up and turning back to him. “Lemme just get the dishes done and we can watch a movie.”

“Here, I’ll help you.” Derek grins, already picking up empty plates.

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“I insist.” He gives Stiles his best good boy smile and watches as the older mans argument fall flat.

He spends the rest of the night with Stiles curled up next to him on the couch, and jerks off three times before going to bed.

_______________

Stiles does come to Derek’s next basketball game, and not to brag but his team totally kicks ass and wins. The Omega cheers his name and claps for him, smiling wide and toothy whenever he catches Derek’s eyes and making the Alpha fumble a couple of times. After when he’s in the locker room, Jason, one of his team mates ask if the little Omega in the stands is his boyfriend or something. Derek just grins all cocky and sure as he tells him, “Yeah, he’s mine. So you better stay away or I’ll fucking kick your ass, Jason.”

“Nice going, Hale. Would’ve snatched him up if he wasn’t so clearly gone with you.” Danny grins, “He’s got a cute ass.”

Derek grins like a wolf, “And his ass is all _mine_.”

His team mates whoop and cheer, patting him on the back for scoring a hot babe and his wolf wants to go blood thirsty and rampant as they comment about how sexy Stiles is in his little dress. But he keeps his cool and just smirks while grabbing his duffle bag and running out the locker room to meet Stiles over at the Camaro he bought for himself.

“Hey!” Stiles smiles, and laughs when Derek picks him up and twirls him around. “Oh my god, you’re strong! Derek, put me down I’m wearing a dress.”

He’s still laughing and smiling when Derek does set him back down, and he wants to let the urge to kiss those soft lips so badly. Instead he just smiles and drives them home.

Halfway into getting in the car he almost goes feral when he smells the distinct hint of slick coming from Stiles. Being careful to not get caught, Derek glances over and sees Stiles biting his bottom lip again, amber eyes dancing up and down Derek’s bulging arm muscles before dropping down to his crotch where his cock is already half hard. Hiding his smirk as he drives the car, Derek spreads his legs wider to let his Alpha musk spread through the car making sure the air condition is low so it can spread quickly. His cock gets hard enough that the tenting if his front sorts is unmistakably and Stiles gasp quietly when his eyes flicker over again.

Stiles starts babbling again, and Derek can smell the mixed scent of nervousness and arousal coming from him, “You did really good today, Derek. I’ve never really been a fan of sports, but you were awesome on the court.”

“Thanks, Stiles.” Derek grins, feeling his chest puff out at the compliments.

“Fast, too. Like really fast. I couldn’t keep my eyes on you for long before you were suddenly on the other side of the court. Guess those extra practices are really paying off, huh?”

“Yeah. I just hope we’ll win this year.”

Reaching over, Stiles places a hand on Derek’s biceps and squeezes, “Don’t sweat, I’m sure you’ll win.”

Derek muffles a groan when Stiles hand slides down before pulling off, his cock strains and twitches in his shorts. He ignores it the whole ride and spends most of the ride talking with Stiles and inhale the sweet sweet scent of Omega slick. The front of his shorts a soaked with precome when the scent of Stiles slick gets thicker and thicker.

When the get home, Stiles accidentally trips and Derek is quick to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him back until Stiles back is to his chest. And his hard on is pressed right up against Stiles ass. He can’t help when he groans this time while Stiles squeaks from how fast Derek moved, squirming around a little and making it worse against Derek’s cock. When he lets go both of their faces are flushed and Stiles mumbles a goodnight before leaving Derek alone and hard in the hallway.

He comes to the thought of fucking Stiles in the back of his Camaro after a basketball game, and knots his own hand when he hears Stiles fingering himself in the bathroom.

________________

Nothing really comes to head until a few weeks later after Derek has done his best to get Stiles comfortable with him as well as showing off to the Omega. His dad works, comes home, drinks and passes out. Most nights he doesn’t even come home and it’s just Derek and Stiles left at home which are his favorite nights. Stiles always seems to let himself go on those nights, more relaxed and open than when Dereks’ dad is around where he turns quiet and timid. It makes Derek suspicious of what his father might be doing to Stiles when he’s not around.

Derek knows Stiles resolve is starting to break as he gets closer and closer to the Alpha, more open staring and the scent of arousal at random moments. It’s a good thing his dads a Beta and can’t smell Stiles’ arousal when he walks in on Derek doing pull ups on the bar he has in his room, wearing nothing but his boxers. Purposely flexing his muscles when Stiles comes in with a basket of clean and folded laundry, mouth dropping into a little ‘o’ as he stares unabashedly at Derek’s sweaty muscles.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek smirks, coming down from another pull up, “clean clothes for me?”

Stiles eyes immediately drop down to the basket in is hand and he gulps, heart quickening like a rabbits, “Y-yeah, uh, I cleaned your basketball uniform and some other things. I just came in to put them away in your drawers. Didn’t mean to uh, interrupt.”

“Nah, your good. Just pretend I’m not here.” He smiles, flexing his stomach muscles when he catches Stiles watching.

Gulping, Stiles moves over to where Derek’s drawers are which has his back to the Alpha in the room. He’s wearing another one of those summer dresses, short enough that when Stiles leans down Derek can see a sneak peak at the panties he’s wearing and has to grip his cock to hold himself together when he sees Stiles’ red lacey panties. Fucking hot. Quietly, he drops down from the pull up bar, smirking when he sees the tent in his boxers and moves up behind Stiles. When the Omega leans down again Derek steps forward until the head of his clothed dick rubs between Stiles ass cheeks and rubs up against his pussy. Stiles squeaks and freezes as Derek leans forward to snatch up a pair of clean boxers, making sure to rut his hips forward until he’s towering over the Omega.

Putting his thumb into the inside of his boxers, Derek pulls them all the way down his legs and kicks them off until he’s standing naked. His cock free and proudly jutting upwards between his legs, hot and red with a dribble of come leaking from the tip. Stiles spins around and freezes at the sight, his legs involuntarily twitching open as he leans back against the drawers. Derek watches Stiles face as the Omega takes in the girth of his cock, he knows he’s well endowed at the size of nine inches and if Stiles were to wrap his thumb and index around his cock they wouldn’t touch. Stepping in between Stiles open legs, Derek presses forward until his cock is rubbing at Stiles leaking cunt again. He grunts as Stiles’ hands spasm and then wrap around his shoulders for a grip as his legs fall a part even wider. The Omega whines as Derek keeps himself still before finally giving in and ruts against Stiles lace underthings. The feeling of the soft fabric rubbing against his skin and Stiles warm breath ghosting over his neck as Derek’s cock growing rock hard faster than he’s ever gotten it before. And then when Stiles arches his back up and makes this little breathy whine it goes straight to Derek’s primal brain and he completely looses his cool.

Pushing Stiles back until he’s laying down on his clothes drawer, Derek slips off the soaking wet panties from the Omega’s legs, drooling at the sight of Stiles’ pretty pink cunt when he gets a look at it. It’s all smoothly shaven and looks so soft. Without a thought, Derek swipes a finger through the slick leaking from the Stiles’ pussy and sucks his wet finger, groaning at the flavors bursting in his mouth. Repositioning himself between Stiles legs, Derek presses his girth against Stiles’ cunt and start rutting against the moaning Omega. One hand holding onto those lithe hips while the other reaches down to jerk off Stiles cock. The only noise filling the room is the sounds of wet skin slapping against one another and the moans and grunts coming from both men. Stiles comes with a loud cry, his whole body arching into Derek’s as his arms shoot up to grip bruises into the Alpha’s arms as his cock spurts come and his pussy squirts all over Derek’s lap. Letting go of Stiles’ cock, Derek takes a step back to grab his own and starts jerking off as rough and fast as he can, the moment before he comes he holds his cock up and pushes Stiles dress up to expose his belly. He _covers_ Stiles with his come, some of it getting onto his chin and dress while the rest spills all over his stomach and between his legs.

When he’s finished, Derek grunts with the feeling of exhausting running over him, but also can’t stop how smug he feels when he looks at the gorgeous image Stiles makes with his come all over the Omega. His wolf instincts have him rubbing his come into Stiles skin to get his scent to linger longer on Stiles skin, and when the Omega doesn’t fight him on it he keeps it up until he’s satisfied. Helping Stiles sit up, he helps him take the messy dress off and set it to the side before leading Stiles to his bedrooms bathroom.

“Derek…”

“Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” Derek soothes, as he starts the shower and herds Stiles under the spray along with himself. He knows even if the was all the cum and slick off, his scent will still be there after the shower is finished. And he’s all too pleased with himself when he remembers he bought scentless soap. Now Stiles and his scent won’t get muddle with artificial scents.

Derek takes his time cleaning Stiles, washing and scrubbing the Omega’s hair with pleasure before grabbing a washcloth to rub soap into his skin. Stiles doesn’t fight with him the whole time, instead the Omega seems to _love_ having the Alpha wash him as he keeps leaning into Derek’s touch and humming. Once they finish, Derek dries Stiles off and hands him one of his larger shirts, trying to hide his Alpha-smug when he sees Stiles wearing nothing but _his_ shirt on him. _Fucking perfect._ Derek only pulls on a clean pair of boxers, before leading Stiles to his bed so he can continue to wrap his-the Omega in his scent. God, all he wants to do is have Stiles laying next to him in _his_ bed, covered in _his_ scent, wearing _his_ clothes. The sight almost has him getting hard again, but he reins himself back enough so he doesn’t pop a knot. It’s a close thing when he lays down and Stiles rolls himself on top of Derek, practically sitting on his cock. But when Stiles presses him face into Derek’s neck he feels something settle inside him and Derek wraps his arms around _his_ Omega to bathe in their mixed scents.

________________

The next time he tries something is when he wakes up later and finds Stiles in the kitchen making dinner, already changed into a clean dress and silent as a grave by the stove. Derek comes up behind him to run his hand up Stiles back and tries to press a kiss to his cheeks, only to stop when Stiles puts a hand to his chest, eyes downcast and cheeks turning red when speaks, “We-Derek, that shouldn’t have happened. I’m dating your father. You-you should be with someone your age, not me.”

Derek hears the falter in Stiles heart and knows its a lie, but he won’t call Stiles out on it. He tries not to let the hurt wash over his face at Stiles words, but knows not to go any further if Stiles says no. Instead he just nods quietly and steps back to go to his room and brood. Later, he’ll sneak out that night to run rampant through the woods, snapping his teeth against anything breathing until he’s calmed down and the wolf settles for the moment. When he gets back home and smells his fathers arousal his wolf starts to take over, ready to rip his fathers throat out with his teeth, only he stops when he notices he can’t smell Stiles own arousal. Instead it smells dull with disgust and fear, nothing that a person who consented to sex would smell like. Derek steps away from his fathers bedroom door to stalk into his own room, shutting the door quietly before digging his fangs into his pillow to hide the snarl he was to tear out. He wants to kill his own father or take Stiles away with him after he graduates, maybe both, he doesn’t know yet. There’s still a subtle hint of Stiles scent on his sheets, so Derek buries his face in it as he tries to sleep.

He never does get his shirt back from Stiles.

______________

Derek doesn’t try any more advances after that, but the air of something _more_ still lingers between him and Stiles. Sometimes it’s in the way Stiles seems to lean into Derek like he’s waiting for the Alpha to caress him, how the lingering scent of arousal always permeates the air when Stiles sees Derek half naked or in his boxers. Once when he’s driving them back from another basketball game, Derek almost crashes the car when Stiles arousal floods the car when he takes off his shirt. Not only that but having to deal with a raging hard on while Stiles is sitting right next to him, so close but it feels like he’s miles away. He jerks off that night until his cock is oversensitive from jerking it so much.

He’s grouchy the rest of the week, ignoring his friends when they ask to hang out so he can go home and be alone in his room. On Thursday during lunch, a pretty brunette Omega by the name of Jennifer comes over to Derek and tries to ask him out, she’s wearing such a revealing dress her breast almost hang out. And Derek finds it distasteful and snaps at the girl, having her running away with tears in her eyes. People avoid him for the rest of the day as his mood sours. He doesn’t want any of he Omega’s, they’re either too much to his disliking or grate his nerves, not even their gentle scents calm him down. Now they just make him want to bite and snap his fangs at everyone.

It all comes to head Saturday when his dad is at work and Derek is in his room studying.

The Alpha almost gives himself whiplash when he gets the tingling scent of Stiles’ arousal, and hears the Omega whimpering from the laundry room. Where Derek left a basket of his dirty clothes from last night there. Pushing his chair away from his desk so he can getting closer to the sound, Derek has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep him from moaning when he hears Stiles masturbating. The Omega is so _noisy_ when he jerks off, the sound of him. Fingering himself has Derek’s head falling back and a hand coming down to rub the heel against his rapidly growing erection.

“Alpha. _Derek_.” Stiles moans, and Derek feels arousal shoot its way through his bloodstream at Stiles words. “Alpha, _please_ …”

The werewolf immediately jumps up from his chair to run into the room and help Stiles the rest of the way, but freezes before he can even get a foot out of his door. If he just barges in and takes what he wants, Stiles will just see him as his father or another asshole Alpha. Instead he strips down to nothing and lays back on his bed, rubbing one out as he listens to Stiles moan his name. He’s still hard after Stiles finally comes, the Omega whining at the sticky mess between his legs before shuffling around in the laundry room. Derek looses focus after that, replaying the noises Stiles made in his head as he edges himself. Hears hears the sound of the washing machine starting up before Stiles walks down the hallway, stopping at his room. This catches Derek’s attention and he forgets his own erection when he hears the flutter of Stiles heart as he stands outside of Dereks door. _Finally_ , he opens the door to come in with a small clean load of laundry only to stop when he sees Derek.

Grinning, Derek lazily rubs his hand up and down his cock, letting Stiles watch his foreskin push get fulled down from around the head of his cock before covering it again. Getting surrounded by his own precome and getting completely wet. Derek groans when the heady scent of slick fills his room and he sees Stiles has dropped the clothes and is just watching Derek with utter want in his eyes.

“Fuck, _Stiles_. Want you so badly, see what you do to me, baby.” Derek growls, his voice getting growly as he pumps his hips upwards. Wanting to showoff to the pretty Omega, his wolf senses wanting nothing more than to knot and _breed_ Stiles.

“D-Derek. We-we really shouldn’t.” Stiles stutters, his heart tripping over itself in the lie. Derek slows down to a stop so he can gather his thoughts together.

Getting up from the bed he strides over to where Stiles is frozen and grips his shoulders, waiting for Stiles to look up into his eyes before speaking. “If you really don’t want this, I won’t bother you anymore. But I know for a fact that you don’t like my dick of a father, and I am _nothing_ like that asshole. I will cherish you Stiles, and love you as long as you want to be with me.”

Stiles is quiet for a moment, eyes lingering on Derek’s before he looks away in a deep thought. He bites his bottom lip and then nods.

The emotion that rushes through Derek is unexplainable. It’s on the tip of his tongue the way he feels as he pulls Stiles deeper into his room with him. Stiles pushes a hand to Derek’s chest and pushes the Alpha to lay on his back, the blush on Stiles cheeks is pretty and such a dark contrast to his pale skin. Sitting up on his elbows as he watches the Omega move to sit on his lap, Derek moans when he sees Stiles lift his dress up to reveal he isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“You’re so wet.” Derek moans, reaching down to caress Stiles’ pretty cock, feeling lower at his wet cunt where Derek knows Stiles is still wet from earlier.

“I was doing your laundry earlier, and-.” Stiles cuts himself off by biting his bottom lip with unsureness in his eyes.

“Tell me, baby, I wanna know.”

“You’re scent. It’s so strong for an Alpha, and I couldn’t get it out of my head when you rubbed your scent into my skin. I wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed with you that night and let you fuck me.” The Omega tells him, “When I was doing your laundry I couldn’t handle how strongly your scent was on the clothes and fingered myself to the thought of you.”

His head falling back and hips rearing upwards, Derek moans, “Fuck, Stiles. The things you do to me. I just want you to be with me all the time. Lemme make you feel good, baby. Wanna eat that sweet slick of yours.”

The breathy little moan Stiles made had Derek’s wolf howling, as the Omega leaned forward to press his face against Derek’s chest. “Not right now. First, let’s take care of this, big guy.” Stiles took hold of the base of Derek’s cock where his knot had started to form. With Stiles soft hands wrapped around his knot like so, Derek almost lost his hold on the wolf; fangs itching to bite and mark but he kept himself still when Stiles jerked him off for a minute.

Reaching over, Derek grabbed the bottle of lube he had in his nightstand and filled Stiles hand with it. Drooling as he watched Stiles slick his cock up before leaning back to remove his dress and toss it to the ground. Lifting himself up on his knees Stiles started to finger himself again, pressing three fingers in at once which had them both groaning as they slipped in so easily. Holding one hand to Stiles’ hips, Derek used the other to rub up and down the Omega’s side loving how soft his skin felt under his fingers. Once Stiles was ready he pushed himself upwards and positioned Derek’s cock underneath him before slowly settling himself all the way down onto his knot. It was so hard for Derek to not just pop a knot already in Stiles’ pretty little Omegan cunt. Wanting nothing more than to fill Stiles up with his come. He had to bite his own tongue to hold himself back when Stiles started to move in slow, sinuous motions.

Stiles sighed beautifully and leaned forward to press kisses to Derek’s face and neck before getting to his lips. Derek felt like a starved man when Stiles kissed him, his arms coming up to wrap around Stiles waist as he held them close, chest to chest, and continued to kiss Stiles like a dying mans last feast. It grew hungry and hungry as Stiles movements got more eratic and jerked. Derek’s hips quick to follow as he planted his feet on his bed so he could fuck up into that tight heat. When he hit that bundle of nerves that had Stiles howling with pleasure, Derek felt his control on his wolf snap and his hips fucking into Stiles like a horny dog would. Not that Stiles seemed to mind. The Omega moaned and mewled so prettily, fingers digging into Derek’s skin as he grew closer to his orgasm, clenching around Derek’s knot as the bulb inflated to the size of a ripe orange and started to get harder to pull out of him.

“Alpha, _Alpha_ please-k-knot me. Der, knot me please, want you to fill me up.” Stiles whined into his neck.

Derek growled and didn’t say anything, Stiles name sounding to broken for it to understood as he jakhammered his hips away. Finally, his knot popped and Derek felt himself coming into Stiles like a geyser. Stiles head was thrown backwards as he moaned silently and slicked gushed it’s way past Derek’s knot covering them both in his come. Derek huffed and puffed like he had just finished with a basketball match, falling back onto his bed with Stiles following wrapped in his arms. He nuzzled against Stiles’ matted hair and rubbed his hands down his back before petting at Stiles ass. His Omega was so pretty, all blissed out and tired, nuzzling into Derek’s hairy chest and sighing like he’d just had the best orgasm in his life. Hell he was still clenching around Derek’s knot with such a vice it had him coming again.

“So good for me, baby.” Derek huskily told the Omega, petting the pretty little thing that was lying on his chest, “I’ll take such good care of you, kitten. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Humming in agreement, Stiles leaned up on his elbows to press a kiss to Derek’s lips, “Your’s, Alpha.”

The possessive part in Derek spoke next, “That’s right. Your _mine_. My Omega, mine to mark and rub my scent into. Mine to _fuck_ and make love to. Not some dickless Beta that doesn’t know how to properly please an Omega, you don’t need a cock in you baby you need a _knot_ to keep you sated.”

Stiles keened at his words, his cock coming again all over Derek’s chest as he clenched around Derek’s knot. Milking the Alpha’s come into his hungry pussy. Later when his knot deflated, Derek rolled them over and licked Stiles clean of all his come, making sure to come up at times to feed Stiles his come so the Omega could moan at the taste of their mixed fluids. When Stiles was cleaned up they cuddle for another hour, before he had to pull away to finish laundry and start on dinner, Derek protesting that Stiles should stay in bed with him.

“You need to finish studying, big guy. Can’t have you failing class cause you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Stiles grins at him impishly, still seated in Derek’s lap. “I’ll tell you what, for every A you make we can do something you want for the day. But if you make any bad grades you won’t get me for the whole week.”

“That’s just cruel punishment to the both of us.” Derek whined, pulling Stiles tight against him so he could kiss him.

“Maybe so, but I won’t have you messing up your chance at college because I’m a distraction.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, baby. You’re perfect just the way you are. You aren’t some piece of ass I’m fucking _just_ for the fun of it. Your mine, love, all mine.”

“You’re too sweet to me, Der.”

“Always.”

______________

When Derek comes back to school on Monday he’s a lot calmer and feeling better now that he knows Stiles is his. He even apologizes to Jennifer for snapping at the poor girl, and explains he’s already in a relationship with someone. That probably wasn’t the smartest idea, since Jennifer apparently likes to gossip and soon the whole school knows Derek Hale-aka the Alpha who _never_ dates-is in a relationship. No one really ask him for details or the like, a few people congratulate him for finding a special someone and he overhears a few girls snippy remarks about how they think the relationship won’t last long with this nameless Omega. It takes Derek biting the inside of his cheeks until they bleed to stop himself from jumping out of his desk and clawing at the girls to shut them up.

Of course, nothing stays perfect when he finishes basketball practice a week later and is in the locker room with his teammates. It starts with Josh loudly proclaiming how he and his girlfriend had sex over the weekend, while her parents were away and he grins all cock-sure of himself at the other boys.

Then Simon snorts and says, “Did you even get to _knot_ her.”

Josh deflates at that, “No. She says she only wants to do that when she’s in heat, doesn’t like the feeling of it.”

Danny barks a laugh, “My boyfriend likes it when I knot him.” And then frowns, “Well, only when he’s laying on his back. Says it feels better that way but I wish he’d let me knot him doggy style. Fuck that shit it hot. But it still better than wait every six months.”

Jackson, the asshole then turns to Derek and says, “What about you, team captain. Does _you’re_ Omega let you knot them?”

Everyone seems to lean into the conversations not wasting a chance to hear about Derek’s personal life. He knows he’s a private person and this is the only chance he’ll actually tell them anything about himself. Even if it is just him bragging about _his_ Omega.

“Yup.” Derek says with a smirk. “Stiles _loves_ it when I knot him. We’ve done it while he was riding me first, and then switched it around until he was on his hands and knees or missionary.”

“What else do you guys do?” Josh ask, looking at Derek like it’s a challenge to see who’s done the most with their lovers. “Jessica blew me once _and_ gave me hand jobs.”

“Please, me and Isaac have done that _and_ more. He’s let me fuck him without a condom.”

“Lydia doesn’t even let me do that.” Jackson frowns, before turning to Derek.

Derek shrugs nonchalantly, waiting a moment until he’s pulled all their attention. He likes showing off, especially when it comes to Stiles, he can’t stop that primal part of him that wants to prove how much better he is than the rest of these Alphas.

“Stiles and I have done that before. He’s also let me eat him out and finger him, had him squirting all over me _twice_. He likes it when I finger his asshole too, and he loves it when I fuck him in my Camaro after a basketball game.”

“No way. Like right after?”

“Yeah, our game last Friday, he was there watching and cheering for me in the stands. Came to the locker room to kiss me and congratulate me, before dragging me back to my car and letting me knot him senseless in the back. Had him sleeping in the back with my cum still dripping out of him when I drove us back home.” Derek tells them, smirking at the slight hint of arousal coming off a few of them. “Sometimes we do it rough and sometimes we do it gentle, my baby isn’t picky when it comes to sex. Hell, he likes it when I rub my come into his skin so he smells like me more. We fuck _a lot_. On the bed, against a wall, in the car, sometimes he’ll just sit on my cock while we’re on the couch and let me knot him the _whole_ day.”

“Fucking, hell.” Danny breathes, “That’s _hot_.”

Clearing his throat, Jackson says, “Fuck, Lydia doesn’t do half that shit with me. Wish she’d let me knot her in the back of the Porsche, been dying to do that forever. Hell, she won’t even swallow when she gives me a blow job, tells me she doesn’t want to get dirty.”

Derek hums, “Stiles is fucking perfect at sucking cock, or maybe just my cock in particular. He does this thing with his tongue and my slit that has me seeing God, fuck and then one time he let me _knot_ _his mouth_ and swallowed my entire load. It’s like he doesn’t even have a gag reflex.”

“Damn, I’m fucking jealous as _fuck,_ Hale.” Josh tells him, “I think I’ve seen you’re boy in the stands too; wears the pretty dresses, short dark hair and pretty lips. Yeah, he’s hot. A little older but I bet that means he’s got more experience than most of the girls here have.”

“Damn Hale,” Simon grins, “Getting that older pussy like it’s nobodies business. You must be an _animal_ in the sheets.”

Nodding his head, Derek throws his backpack over his shoulder and nods to his teammates, signaling his leave as he makes his way back to the Camaro. When he makes it home, Derek grins when he sees his father is still at work and steps inside to find Stiles in the kitchen humming to himself. Following the sound to the kitchen, Derek snuck up behind Stiles before wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to Stiles cheek.

“Derek! Oh, I am going to put a bell on you one day. What have I said about sneaking up on me like that.” Stiles said without any heat in his voice, the Omega let go when Derek kissed his lips. Letting himself get pulled into the Alpha’s embrace.

“Missed you.” Derek tells him.

“Mmmh, missed you too, big guy. Now go work on your homework, then we can have some fun later.” Stiles teases, peppering kisses to Derek’s lips .

“Of course, baby.” Derek presses one last kiss before turning to go finish up his homework. He tries to finish it all in class so he doesn’t have to work on it at home, giving him more time to be with Stiles before his father came home,

It was hard at first, having to figure things around his dad’s work schedule; the man worked everyday and when he came home it was late in the afternoon, sometimes he wouldn’t come home till around 11 where he was out drinking with his coworkers, even when he was home he was drinking. The man smelled of alcohol on him all the time to the point where Derek avoided being in the same room as him. He was unpleasant as a drunk. Stiles would always hide out somewhere reading-Derek found out that Stiles was a voracious reader and would read anything his hands could grab. He loved it. Whenever he knotted Stiles they cuddled a lot, or sometimes Stiles would grab the book he left on Derek’s nightstand to read, once in a while he’d read out loud to Derek. Grinning when the Alpha seem to doze off at his soft words. Stiles was smart as a whip too, which always made Derek wonder why the Omega never took any classes at the college.

He wondered if Stiles _expected_ him to always stay at home, cooking, cleaning and taking care of the house while he was at college or work. Which wasn’t at all what the Alpha wanted. Sure, Omega’s weren’t always seen pursuing college or jobs in their adult life, most of them stuck home taking care of the family but Derek didn’t believe in that nonsense. He thought everyone deserved a good education regardless of their secondary gender.

Derek was so deep in thought he hadn’t even heard Stiles coming into his room, until the Omega placed his hands on Derek’s shoulder. Startling the man from his thoughts.

“Lost in thought?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

Smiling, Derek twisted his desk chair around and pulled Stiles onto his lap. The Omega squealing with laughter as Derek wrapped his arms around him and pressed kisses over his neck. “Just wondering about something, like how come you never attend any college classes? I know you’re smart Stiles, hell, you could probably wipe the floor with me with that big beautiful brain of yours.”

Stiles flushed, ducking his head a little, before explaining, “I don’t exactly have the money to take any courses, and I’m sure they wouldn’t want someone like me there.”

“Because you’re an Omega?”

Stiles nodded in answer.

“Well that won’t do.” Derek told him, “When I graduate, I’ll take us away from here. Wherever I’ll end up in a full ride to college, we can both take classes there. My mother, before she passed she told me she was giving me the inheritance of the Hale family. It’s enough that I could choose not to work for the rest of my life, if I wanted to. We’ll have a house all to ourselves, and I’ll spoil you everyday.”

“That sounds wonderful Derek. But…are you sure you’ll want to even be with me when you graduate? I’m still-“ Stiles stopped, biting his bottom lip in worry.

“We’re in a complicated situation, I know. But trust me when I say this, you’re it for me Stiles. No one else has my heart the way you do. Only you.” Derek breathed like it was an oath. If Stiles was a werewolf like him, he’d be able to hear the solid beat of Derek’s heart and know the Alpha wasn’t lying.

Derek wondered if Stiles would even want to be with him when he found out what he truly was. It pained him to think about what would happen if Stiles was afraid of him when he knew the truth. Choosing to ignore that for the moment, Derek ran his hand up Stiles leg and up his thigh, smirking as Stiles cheeks redden when Derek’s hand reached under his blue sundress.

“Let me show you how much I adore you.” Derek whispered into Stiles neck, the Omega shivering as his warm breath ghosted over his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! You guys are so nice with your comments it really helped me finished this last part! I was worried about writing a fic like this but I'm glad you all have been enjoying it so far!

When Beacon Hills Basketball team goes to state champions, Derek brings Stiles along with him. Driving the Camaro on a six hour drive to the motel he’s _supposed_ to be staying in with the rest of the team, but had booked a more private room for Stiles and him. Stiles reads the entire ride there, sometimes coming up to talk to Derek about how the book is going or pet Derek’s shoulder and tell him how excited he is to see the game. Derek smiles and thinks about how he’s going to show off Stiles to his teammates, wanting to flaunt the pretty Omega in front of them letting them all get hard and leaking at the sight of his beau but never able to touch because Stiles is all _his._ His father hadn’t noticed a thing about their relationship, and Stiles had told him he was going to the game as a chaperone which was a lie. The old man had just shrugged, and then turned his attention back to the tv and his beer. When they get to the hotel, Derek tugs off his leather jacket to throw over Stiles’ shoulder when he notices him shivering at the cold weather. Smirking when his team mates all stare, jaws dropped at Stiles. He’s wearing a yellow dress without any shoulders, and a V in the front to accent with his collarbone. But underneath he’s wearing a pretty pair of lace panties Derek bought him as a gift, they’re all soft with white fringes and make Stiles look delectable. Wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist, Derek presses a kiss to the Omega’s neck before leading him to _their_ room.

Afterwards, when Coach has finished monologuing how the team is going to win this year or else they’ll be running suicides till the end of the year, Derek goes back to his room where Stiles is on the bed reading. He’s ready to pounce on his pretty Omega, run his fingers up those soft pale thighs and kiss Stiles until his lips are swollen red. Only to be disrupted when there comes a knock on his door, grumbling, Derek turns around to open the door glaring when he finds a few of the juniors at the door.

“Hey, Coach said it was cool for the older kids to go out and eat. Wanna come grab a bite with us?” Jason ask, his eyes sliding behind Derek to where he can probably see Stiles. “You can bring your boyfriend with you if you want, I’m sure he’s hungry as well.”

Derek grips the doorknob hard enough the metal creaks underneath his hand, he wants to tell them off for interrupting but knows Stiles is probably hungry. Instead of answering, Derek just grunts and closes the door so he can grab his jacket and wallet. Stiles is already slipping off the bed and sliding back on his sandals, smiling up at Derek when the Alpha walks over to throw his arm around his shoulder. They walk out the door and meet the rest of the basketball team that are Juniors and Seniors. A few of the boys are in conversation with one another, probably talking about game plan stuff. While a few, on the other hand, are staring at Stiles like he’s they’re next meal. Running his thumb over Stiles jaw, Derek huffs at the boys and jerks his head in an order for them to start heading to the dinner down the street. There’s only five of them in totally, not including Stiles and Derek, so it’s not like it’s a big crowd but Derek still hates it.

Stiles seems to note his sour mood and leans over to press a chaste kiss to Dereks jaw, nuzzling against his scruffy jaw in hopes to lighten the Alpha’s mood. Derek grins as his lovers lips press against his skin, ignoring the others walking around him, Derek lets his arm slide down until its wrapped around Stiles waist, dragging the Omega bodily closer to him. Once they enter the diner, Derek finds the largest booth in the back and listens to a few of his teammates grumble at how it won’t fit them all.

“Stiles can just sit in my lap.” Derek grins, sliding into the booth first and pulling Stiles along with him, the Omega giggles as he’s manhandled into sitting on Derek’s lap. The Alpha wraps his arms around Stiles, smirking as the others glare at him for bringing the Omega along. He won’t lie, a part of Derek is perfectly smug about having Stiles with him, the Omega looks so pretty in his dress that only goes down past his hips. If he were to bend over far enough everyone would see his panties, something Derek doesn’t want to share. However, he can’t help feeling possessive as all the boys at the table look at Stiles with hunger in their eyes, but no he’s already off limits. So Derek makes a show of running his arms all over Stiles hips, thighs, and neck just to show off.

The waitress come over with a cheery smile and ask if she can take their order, which pulls everyone’s attention away from the Omega.

“Hi, welcome to Denny’s what can I get for you guys?”

His team rambles off their orders, and when it gets to Derek and Stiles the Alpha chooses to get a meal platter that has three pancakes, two sausages, two scrambled eggs and extra bacon. As well as a side order of hashbrowns and some extra meat and eggs because Derek has the appetite of a pack of wolves. She leaves them alone after bringing their drinks, Derek sipping on a glass of water while Stiles enjoys a hot cup of coffee.

“Think we’ll finally beat those Rams this year, Hale?” Simon pesters, chewing on his straw while blatantly staring at the two of them.

Derek hums, one hand sliding down to hold Stiles’, “Oh those assholes are going down this year. We’re going to wipe the floor with their asses.”

They laugh at the jeer.

“Celebratory drinks afterwards? I know Danny brought us a few beers.” Jackson smirks, elbowing his best friend who is also grinning back at him. “We can probably leave the freshman and sophomores behind, since they’ll be in their rooms jerking off or whatever.”

Jason laughs at that, “As if you weren’t going to call your girlfriend and have phone sex.”

“Fuck off. At least I _have_ a girlfriend.”

Derek ignores most of the conversation going on and instead turns his focus back to Stiles. He hand’t noticed Stiles brought a book along with him, and Derek spends a few minutes watching Stiles as he flips through the pages. Eyes reading faster than Derek can keep up which has him smiling at how smart his Omega is. He squeezes Stiles’ hand again and then turns back to listening to his teammates trash talk one another.

“So Stiles, any plans for the future besides babysitting Hale?” Jackson jabs. Derek glares at the blonde and flips him the bird.

Stiles only laughs and answers, “Well, besides going to Derek’s games I’ve been studying for next year fall courses at the community college. It’s either there or I’ll send in a few applications to Harvard or UCLA. I haven’t decided yet.”

His teammates look a little shocked at this. Danny is the first one to break the silence, “What are you planning to go for in college? I know Derek’s got a few basketball scholarships but he’s been telling me how he wants to go in for architecture.”

“Computer engineering or web development. It’s something I’ve had an interest in since I was a kid. At first I wanted to solve crimes like my dad but when I got got my first computer I took it apart and then put it back together, forgot all about being a cop after that.” Stiles laughs to himself.

Danny and Stiles spend longer talking about computers to which Derek simply listens on the sideline. Only throwing in his own two cents when asked. He smirks when he sees the rest of the teens watching Stiles with hunger. It’s not that all Omega’s are dumb, hell Lydia gives Derek a run for his money when it comes to graduating at Valedictorian, it’s just society has pressured and laid down so many restrictions and idiotic ideals on to Omega’s that most of them don’t even attempt to go to college. But as the times change so do the restrictions on Omega’s making it easier for them to go to college and graduating. Which Derek is happy about, he’d hate to see Stiles being stuck home everyday and never able to use that big brain of his. Even though a part of Derek just wants to keep his mate locked up in his room so he only smells like him, he knows its backwards possessive Alpha bullshit that would have his mother smacking the back of his head for thinking. She raised him to respect and treat Omega’s no differently than he would treat a Beta or Alpha.

When the waitress comes back she brings with them their food and Derek’s stomach growls at the smell of the cooked meat. Stiles chuckles at that which has Derek’s cheeks going red a little. He presses a kiss to Stiles bare arm and then adjusts their position so he can eat without spilling any food on his Omega’s dress. He has to bite his bottom lip a little as Stiles straddles one of his thighs, the Omega laughing at one of the things said while his thighs squeeze around Derek’s. He really doesn’t want to get a boner in front of his team and hopes none of them notices as he chews on a forkful of eggs. They chatter as they eat, Derek keeping quiet and instead focuses on his food. When they finish they stay there chatting for a while long and Stiles shifts himself back onto Derek’s lap. It’s right over Derek’s cock too, which has the Alpha trying to hard not to do anything stupid. But Stiles has other plans for the evening.

The Omega laughs as he listens to the teenagers tell him ridiculous practice stories that have happened in the past. Jackson is going on about the one year some Freshman was going around pantsing people.

Derek startles when he feels Stiles grab his hand from under the table. The Omega gives his hand a squeeze before directing it to his thigh, and then leading it under Stiles dress. Right between his legs where Derek can feel his Omega’s pretty little cock starting to plump up. He palms at Stiles panties, wishing he could watch as his Omega’s cock starts to leak and create we spots in his panties. But he’s lost on the fact that they’re doing this under the table right next to his teammates. It gets him harder than a rock. Tugging the panties to the side, Derek dips his fingers lower to the warmth between he Omega’s legs, starting out with two fingers as he presses them inside of Stiles cunt. _Fuck, he’s already wet._ Derek curses to himself when his fingers slide in easily. Stiles parts his legs a little further and Derek turns his head to brush a few kisses to Stiles’ neck. His fingers fucking with harsh jabs into the omega’s cunt while his cock is pressing right up against Stiles’ ass. None of his teammates notice anything. Not even when Stiles stumbles over a few words or when his cheeks get red. They just keep talking like everything’s fine.

When Derek slips in a third finger, Stiles squeezes his legs together tightly and the Alpha has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. Stiles feels _amazing._

Stiles keeps his legs closed like that for a while as Derek stretches him out with only his three fingers. After a moment the Omega shifts and says, “Would you boys excuse me, I’m going to run to the bathroom.”

His smile is so sweet it has the Alpha’s jumping up to please him, even Jackson who’s wrapped around Lydia’s finger gets up without a complaint. Slipping his fingers out of Stiles pussy, Derek frowns a little when the Omega gets up and leaves, but not before twisting his head around to give Derek a sly wink.

_That minx_ , Derek thinks to himself. Smirking Derek excuses himself as well, ignoring the few whispered cheers the Alpha’s give him as he follows Stiles to the bathroom. When he gets to the Alpha bathroom he jumps when Stiles opens the door and drags him in with him, the Omega smiling as he pushes Derek into a cubicle and having him sit down on the toilet lid. Stiles pushes Derek’s pants and boxers down to reveal the Alpha’s hard erection and then makes a show of standing up to pull down his own underwear. Derek feels his mouth drool at the sight, he goes to open his mouth to say something. Anything really. But is silenced when without any hesitation Stiles climbs onto his lap and starts riding Derek’s cock. The Alpha growls and his hands grip Stiles plush ass as the Omega rocks himself on his cock. Using Dereks’ dick like it’s a dildo. It has him panting and moaning into Stiles skin.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day. Got so horny in the car thinking about your dick, Der.” Stiles against his lips, pressing sloppy kisses to Derek’s mouth as he fucks him. “Wanted you so badly but then your friends asked us out to dinner-was alright the first half, but then you had me sit in your lap and I just couldn’t help myself. Do you think they realized what you were doing under the table? Bet they could smell how wet I was for you and they’re sitting out their with their dicks out.”

Derek moans at the words coming out of Stiles mouth. He knew Stiles had a dirty mouth, the little minx loved to use it and leave Derek waking to his room or going to school with a boner between his legs. The tease. Stiles stops for a moment and clenches around his knot, and for a minute Derek is about to ask why he stopped until he hears the bathroom door open up. By the look of the shoes he can tell it’s Simon and Josh, the two of them chatting as they move to the urinal to take a leak. Giving him an impish look, Stiles motions with a finger for Derek to stay quiet as he starts to move again. Derek hisses between clenched teeth, his hands leaving bruises on Stiles ass as he squeezes it to keep himself quiet. He can’t believe how daring Stiles is, first having sex in the bathroom stall. But now having sex while his _teammates_ are barely five feet away from them. It had Derek knotting up in no time.

“Fuck you see, Hale’s Omega?” Josh says from the otheside of the stall. “Hottest piece of ass I’ve ever seen.”

“Could you smell him! Holy fuck, I thought I was going to knot myself right then and there when he got up to go to the bathroom. He smells amazing!” Simon sniffs, “Huh, can kind of smell it now but its thicker smelling. Weird.”

Stiles bites Derek’s neck as a way to keep himself quiet, his hips moving slowly as the rock back and forth before stopping to squeeze again. Derek feels like he blacks out for a moment when he bites his own hand to keep from screaming. He can feel his knot engorge inside of Stiles pussy and then starts coming inside of the Omega. Stiles makes the smallest of noises but neither of the teenagers hear over the sound of the urinal flushing. They chatter some more before leaving the bathroom. They wait in silence before Stiles leans back to smile at Derek.

“You are the worst.”

“Lies.” Stiles grins, squeezing his cunt to prove his point. “You think I’m amazing, and this was the best idea I’ve had all day. Don’t lie, Der.”

“Fine. Maybe it was a lie, but now we got to clean up the mess we’re about to make when I pull out.” He points out.

“Check your right jacket pocket.”

Raising an eyebrow, Derek reaches down to see what Stiles has hidden in there and is surprised when he feels something round and tapered. Pulling it out, Derek’s jaw drops as he sees its a plug. Stiles smirks and plucks it from his hand, “I got it before we left on the trip here. Thought it would be easier to clean up any messes we made in the car, or if my Alpha wanted to fill me up with his cum and have it in me all day long.”

The way Stiles says, ‘my Alpha’, has Derek’s insides melting. He presses hot kisses to Stiles mouth, squeezing and rubbing his hands all over the Omega’s body while he waits for his knot to go down. He can’t believe how much Stiles wants him. This beautiful, genius of an Omega and he’s all Derek’s.

When his knot goes down, Stiles leans forward as he pulls off and is quick to press the plug inside of him. His pussy making a sloppy slurping noise as he does so. Derek grabs a handful of toilet paper and cleans them up, pressing one last kiss to Stiles lips before letting leaving the bathroom. Stiles telling him he’s going to run to the Omega’s restroom and fix his hair and dress so he doesn’t look like a rumpled mess. When Derek gets back to the table its with a cocky grin on his lips as the teenagers all stare at him.

“Did you-“

“Yup.”

“J _esus Christ, Hale!_ ”

He soaks up their gaping looks of awe, before wiping it away when Stiles comes back and settles on his lap again. Pressing a red kiss to Derek’s cheek, which stains and has the Alpha grinning. He gives Stiles’ thigh a squeeze as the table orders ice cream and can’t help the smug feeling he gets at the knowledge that Stiles is plugged up with his cum. Later when they get back to the hotel room he’s going to eat Stiles pussy out but for know he grins like a wolf as he smells the jealousy and arousal coming off his teammates.

___________________________

Derek wins the game by ten points when he does a slam dunk in the final minutes. The crowd erupts with a fury of roars, Beacon Hills cheer squad is singing praise in his name and his team mates are slapping his back in cheers. But he doesn’t care about them. His eyes roll over the entire crowd until he catches Stiles’ winning smile pointed his way. His sweet Omega is standing up and clapping his hands, he looks so small surrounded by the mass of parents and students who came to the final game. Derek tilts his head in the direction of the locker room and Stiles nods in understanding. Grinning toothily, Derek waits a couple of minutes as his team congratulates him and the opposing team do the same, though a few of them grudgingly do so. Finally he ducks out of the cheering crowd and sneaks off over to the locker room where Stiles is waiting for him by is duffle bag, pressing the Omega up against the lockers Derek kisses him ruthlessly. Stiles moaning against his lips and running fingers through his sweat damp hair while Dereks’ hands cup his ass.

“Did so good Der, I knew you’d win. My big, strong Alpha.” Stiles coos, gasping when Derek nips at his neck and presses his leaking erection against Stiles hip. “Hmm, someone’s a little high from excitement.”

“Come on, baby, wanna fuck you in the back of the Camaro before we go back to the hotel.” Derek growls against his skin, turning around to grab his duffle before taking Stiles hand and leading him outside just as his team mates start flooding into the locker room.

Stiles giggles and presses his face into Derek’s neck like he’s trying to hide the blush groaning on his cheeks, rubbing soft cheeks against the Alpha’s shoulder as they walk across the parking lot to where Derek parked the car. He throws the bag in the trunk and follows after Stiles when he slips into the backseat, looking around Derek sees everyone starting to flood out of the gym and to their cars and frowns. He’s glad the windows of his car is tinted, but knowing how loud his pretty Omega gets during sex, he knows someone will hear them and come knocking on the window. Closing the door, Derek smiles at Stiles when his sweetheart immediately crawls into his lap, sitting on Derek’s leaking erection.

“Fuck, baby, already got me leaking for you. But we gotta be quiet so no one spots us, think you can do that.”

Smirking, with a devilish glint in his eyes Stiles tells him, “I’ve got a better idea, but you’re the one who’s going to have to stay quiet.” And then slips down between Derek’s legs until his face is pressed up against Derek’s crotch. Derek watches as Stiles inhales his musky, sweaty scent before opening his mouth to suck on the wet spot in his pants where Derek’s cock has been drooling. The warm, wet sensation has Derek bucking his hips forward and slapping a hand over his mouth to cover the moan trying to escape.

Stiles only grins and laps at Derek’s clothed cock, one hand on Derek’s thigh the other jerking his cock off through his pants. He mouths Derek’s cock until the Alpha is fully erected and then helps pull of Derek’s pants and his jockstrap. The cool air in the car has goosebumps raising on Derek’s skin, but the sensation is gone when suddenly Stiles is taking his entire cock into his mouth. Derek curses, one hand clenching against the car seat hard enough to leave scratch mark while the other spasms and then clenches into Stiles hair.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck! Your mouth-HOLY shit!” Derek moans, trying to keep his hips from full on fucking Stiles hot mouth. The Omega hums around his cock which makes everything worse as he feels his body lighting up like a Christmas tree.

He pants and moans as Stiles starts to swallow around his cock, the constricting of his throat mimics the feeling of his cunt so well it has Derek seeing white for a moment. He hates how quick he is to come when it comes to Stiles. He feels like a prepubescent teenager who just figured out what his dick can do and is coming in a matter of minutes when he jerks off for the first time. But Stiles is either a gift or a devil in disguise because that man knows ways to make Derek see stars.

Stiles pulls off his cock and presses kisses up Derek’s sweaty abdomen, his tongue licks a strip up the skin and Derek moans at the sight.

Sitting up, Stiles start kissing Derek again. His tongue pressing against Derek’s lips until the Alpha opens his mouth and moans when Stiles sucks on his tongue. They go at it for a while longer until Stiles pulls back and turns around so his back is facing Derek.

“Undress me, Alpha.” He says so pleasantly.

Weak for his Omega, Derek happily unclasp Stiles dress and pulls the zipper down. Helping Stiles pull the dress over his head, Derek feel his dick twitch at Stiles naked back. The Omega is wear a dark red lace bra that shows off his perky nipples, and his panties look delectable on his ass.

“Like it, Der? Got it just for you.” Stiles whispers into the side of his neck as he leans back against Derek’s chest. He runs his clothed cunt against Derek’s dick and moans when the Alpha pinched his nipples. “ _Alpha_.”

“Fucking hell, Stiles. You’re such a little tease aren’t you baby. God, I wanted to fuck you so badly in the locker room.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it baby. Want you to tell me all you dirty little fantasies as I fuck myself on your cock.”

Derek growls as his hand dip down to hero off Stiles pretty little Omega cock. Stiles moans, rocking himself back against Derek’s leaking erection.

“Fuck. Every time I see you I get so hard. You’re so pretty in those dresses you wear baby, love how short they are too. Thought about fingering you under the table while we eat dinner with my dad, he wouldn’t even notice it, he’s so fucking drunk all the time. God I even think about what would happen if he caught me fucking you in my bed.” He grunts and squeezes Stiles cock, using his thumb to circle around the slit before pushing the rest of his panties off those long, lithe legs. “I’d just keep on fucking you as he stood there watching. Show that stupid Beta what it’s like to really fuck an Omega. Make sure to knot your pussy real good baby.”

Stiles moans, rocking his hips back against Derek’s cock. With one swift motion, Derek is holding Stiles up and helping the Omega sit on his cock. He’s out of breath at the sight Stiles makes. His pale skin glowing in the soft lights from the parking lot, and the little bra he’s wearing just makes him look even soft. Derek snarls as Stiles clenches around him, and then starts fucking himself on Derek’s cock. Leaning forward, Derek presses bruising kisses into Stiles skin, moaning whenever that Omega cunt squeezes around his cock. Stiles pants and whines, holding a hand over his mouth to keep himself from being loud and Derek grins when he hears soft whimpers escaping his mouth. Fuck, Derek is absolutely gone on this beautiful Omega. He loves Stiles so much it hurts to think about not being with him. The wolf inside of him is going nuts as it howls and sings in his ears. He has to scratch up the car seats so his claws don’t tear open Stiles skin. He’s not ready yet to show Stiles what he really is but his control is slipping.

He’s not sure if its the high off of winning the game or fucking Stiles in the busy parking lot, but he looses control over his shift when he comes. Stiles moans and presses back against Derek’s cock. Twitching and panting as he shifts his hips a little to get comfortable. Derek presses his shifted face against Stiles back, hoping the alder man doesn’t try to look at him at this moment. He starts rubbing his face against the smooth skin, his wolf wanting nothing more than to rub his scent over the beautiful Omega. Stiles hums as he feels Derek against him.

“You ok, baby? You’re being awfully quiet.” Stiles teases.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed is all.” He lies, hoping Derek can’t tell the difference in his voice.

The Omega reaches behind him and grabs Derek’s hand. Derek freaks out a bit hoping his claws aren’t out and when he sees they aren’t he relaxes and leans back against the car seat. His fangs recede as well and he can feel he’s no longer shifted anymore which makes it easier when Stiles leans against him and turns his head for a kiss. They kiss languidly. Derek enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing up and down Stiles sweaty body as they make out. When his knot goes down, Derek cleans them up with his already dirty basketball shirt. Grinning when he sees how bone tired Stiles is as he helps redress the man. Before they even make it back to the hotel room, Stiles is already out like a light switch and Derek smiles to himself as he carries his Omega to bed. Adjusting their sleeping position so he can wrap himself around Stiles strung out form, Derek hums with content as he presses a kiss to Stiles cheek before sleeping himself.

________________

After they spend the next two days together they make the ride back home in Beacon Hills were Derek’s father looks pissed when he sees Stiles getting out of Derek’s car.

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been call for you all weekend.” The man growls.

“I went to see Derek place state championship. I told you this two days before we left.” Stiles answers the man, frowning when Derek’s father yanks him inside the house.

“What you couldn’t have made some dinner before you fucking left, Jesus, why the fuck do I keep you around if all you’re going to do is run off and leave this place a mess. Go clean up the kitchen like you’re fucking meant to, Omega.”

Derek’s hands clench into tight fist as he feels the beginning of a growl form in his chest, his claws are digging into his skin causing his hand to start to bleed. He’s ready to roar and attack the man for yelling at Stiles but stops when the Omega looks over at him and shakes his head. Biting his teeth until they’re grinding against the bone, Derek yanks his bag off the ground and carried it to his room trying to ignore his fathers yelling voice from inside his room. The Alpha wants nothing more than to strangle his father in his sleep and take Stiles away so he’s safe, just because Stiles is an Omega doesn’t make him some glorified housewife to the dickhead. Stiles is smart and beautiful and could go to college if he wanted to, but instead is stuck here dealing with Derek’s asshole father.

Snarling, Derek rips open his bottom drawer to pull out the folder his mother gave him before she died. Within it is all the bonds, money and land she owned and had written in her will would be left to Derek. He looks over the papers while ignoring the man’s rising voice before the sound of a door slamming is heard, and his father’s car starts up outside. Glaring at the wall, Derek pulls out some papers from the bottom and there-in one of the unsealed envelopes he finds the property Talia owned in Beacon Hills, and with it the keys to the house. It’s in the middle of the Preserve, not too far away from the town but secluded enough that Derek could take Stiles there and keep him safe. The only problem is that he doesn’t get all his mother’s money until he turns 18, the land is already his and has been paid off so he can move in at any time. Hiding the folders back where he hide them, Derek starts up his laptop to find a job around town, but first he has to make sure Stiles is ok now that his father isn’t in the house breathing down their necks. Stiles’ cheeks are wet from tears and he’s silent as he does the dishes in the sink, when Derek comes up next to him the older man throws himself into the Alpha’s arms and starts to sob. Derek wipes away his tears and presses kisses to Stiles cheek, holding him in his arms tightly as the Omega trembles. At that moment, Derek already sets in stone that he’s going to get _his_ Omega out of this shit hole.

____________________

Derek finds a job down at the mechanic shop in town, the owner whistles when he sees Derek’s Camaro and tells him he’s found the right job. Derek smiles politely and becomes fast friends with the owners son, Boyd, the two of them work in silent companionship through the cars and make small talk whenever the desire strikes up. Derek’s just happy he doesn’t have to deal with someone’s insistent chatter and zones out to the music playing in the shop as he works. After a while Boyd’s friend, Isaac, and girlfriend, Erica, come over to the shop once in a while to hang out and tease the two of them. Isaac is timid and soaks up attention like a sponge when given to him, Derek knows that Isaac moved in with the McCalls a few years back when the police finally got evidence of his father beating him and is happy the Beta got out of there in time. While Boyd is calm like the ocean, Erica has a spitfire personality that really plays in well with Isaac’s own snarky attitude when he thinks he’s right. The three of them are nice and Derek doesn’t realize until later that he considers them friends.

Except when Erica tries to flirt with Derek and ask personal questions to the man as he’s under the car fixing an oil leak. She pokes and prods only to laugh when Derek snaps at her.

“So, I heard around school that you happen to have a beau, Derek. And this pretty Omega of yours is also older.” She grins catlike down at him.

Isaac perks up at this, “Hey I heard about that too! So, Derek, what’s it like being with an older Omega, is the sex as good as they say? Must be since he’s got more experience on his hands than the people at school.”

Derek rolls himself out from under the car to glare at the both of them, “Don’t you two have studying to do, instead of pestering me?”

Erica boos, “You’re so lame Derek. We just want to get to know you better and all you do is push us away.”

“Learning about my sex life is not getting to no me.”

“Maybe not. But maybe I just want to know if your a freak in the sheets or not. Come on, tell us something, everyone in school practically drools over you and wants a piece of you. But you’ve never given them a second glance, I thought it was because you were a prude. Who knew it was because you liked fucking older pussy.” She leers at him.

“Don’t talk about him like that.” This is the only time Derek has ever snarled at them and had them both stepping back, even Boyd straightens and looks a sliver of nervous at him and Boyd’s an Alpha. “Just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he’s some ‘piece of pussy’ I like to fuck and be done with. He has emotions just the same as you both do and I love him. So if I hear you saying that about him again I will not hold back.”

“Sorry.” Erica mumbles, head tilted downwards in a sign of submission.

Sighing, Derek scratches the back of his head, he feels bad for snapping at them but he hates when people talk down to Omega’s just because of their secondary sex. It’s bad enough his father treats Stiles like shit, he won’t have his friends doing the same. Blowing out an irritated sigh, Derek spills, “His names Stiles, he’s 21 and is the nicest person I’ve ever met. He’s sweet too, likes to bake and reads murder mysteries like it’s a hobby. He’s also a little shit and teases me all the time when he thinks _I’m_ being cute and likes to cuddle, a lot. Also…he looks really sexy when he’s wearing lingerie.”

Erica crows at the last part, “Oh my god, Derek you have a panty kink! That’s so cute. And here I thought you were one of those really vanilla people.”

Derek’s face turns a dark shade of red and he glares at Isaac and Erica’s twin expressions before going back to work. The two of them leave him alone after a while, and Derek comes that night sweaty and covered in oil grease but Stiles doesn’t seem to mind this one bit as he comes over from the kitchen to press his lips against Derek’s. Sighing against those soft lips, Derek wants nothing more than to drag Stiles into the shower with him and take a bath, Stiles would sit between his legs and tease him mercilessly until Derek was red and hard. Pull them out of the bath and press Stiles against his sheets as he fucked into his Omega’s pretty, wet hole and then covering Stiles in kisses and praise. But he spotted his father’s car outside the house and the kiss is already risky enough so he pulls back a little, pressing one last kiss to Stiles’ forehead before telling him he’s going to wash up. Stiles nods his head and turns back around to the kitchen. When he steps out of the shower Derek notes the phase of the moon outside his window, feeling a little giddy that his father won’t be home the night of the full moon so he can anchor himself to Stiles and probably make out all night.

After that night the two of them are more careful to no get caught, making sure to listen out for his father’s car as they cuddle, fuck or go out on a date. Derek takes Stiles to the mall and his face turns red when the Omega takes him to an Omega specific undergarment store. Stiles grins wickedly at him before going through the isles looking through the options, Derek following close behind with an obvious tent in his pants and his cheeks red as Stiles picks some up to try on. He brings the Alpha into the changing stall with him and Derek tries so hard to be good and not fuck Stiles as he tries on Lacey pair of panties after pair. And then the little minx smirks and slips on a black lace babydoll that leaves nothing to the imagination, the chest area has padding in it to give the illusion of small break and the bench Derek is sitting on creaks as his hands clench the wood until his knuckles turn white.

Stiles does a little spin in the babydoll, looking up to smile at Derek’s expression. Eyes hooded and mouth turned coy, the Omega strides over to where Derek is sitting and sets his thighs on either side of the Alpha’s legs as he settles on his lap. “Like what you see, _Alpha?_ ” Stiles whispers into his ear, lithe arms coming up to wrap around Derek’s neck as Stiles lays his head down on his chest to look up at him with lust filled eyes. Derek’s senses are filled with nothing but Stiles’ amusement and arousal, he’s so hard in his shorts the head of his cock is pressed rock hard against Stiles ass.

“ _Fuck,_ Stiles, you’re killing me here.” Derek swallows, his throat gone suddenly dry when Stiles presses down on his erection and Derek can feel his Omega’s wetness seep through the thin fabric. Derek whines in the back of his throat and his hips stutter as his wolf goes wild with the need to rut against that tight cunt. “I can’t knot you here, it’ll take forever to go down, baby. And we’ll make a mess.

The Omega giggles at that, “It’s ok, I brought something to help with the mess. Now the question is, do you want my mouth or my pussy? Both are wet and dripping for you, _big guy_.”

“Unngh-What ah, what do you want, baby? Want you to feel good as well.” Derek groans as those devious little hands wander down his chest to rub the palm against Derek’s erection, Stiles grins and slowly starts to unbutton Derek’s pants. Watching as Derek’s cock springs forward out of his pants and underwear. Stiles coos at his cock and pulls down the foreskin to reveal the dribbling cock head that’s shiny with wetness.

“As much as I love sucking your cock, I really miss your fat cock in my pussy, Der. Want you to fuck me like your trying to pup me up.” Stiles’ cheeks goes redder at his own words, and he looks a little bit embarrassed as he’s telling Derek all this. “Don’t you think I’d look good with your pups, Alpha? Getting heavy with your litter of pups, carrying them around as my belly gets swollen with them, and my chest will start to form into little breast for them to suck my milk.” At this, Stiles pulls down the panties he’s wearing and slips onto Derek’s cock like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Hands running under Derek’s shirt to smooth against his muscles, while Stiles starts going painstakingly slow as he fucks himself onto Derek’s cock. “Unless, their daddy wants a taste. I know how euphoric an Omega’s milk can taste, Alpha parents always get a little territorial when they see their kids milking from their Omega’s chest. Would you want a taste, Der? Wanna drink me dry of my milk as you knot me again and again even though you’ve got me pregnant already?”

Derek feels himself about to cock embarrassingly fast, but Stiles words are just _doing_ something to him. He’s never felt so ready to blow a load and knot his pretty Omega, but right now his wolf and him are howling _matematebreedbreedbreed_ and his knot is vastly growing inside of Stiles tight heat. He doesn’t know how the Omega does it, but even after being fucked on Derek’s knot multiple times Stiles’ cunt is always so wet and _tight_ , like fucking Fort Knox and it has him bitting his lips as he tries to now moan. Stiles however is enjoying this way too much, watching the Alpha beneath him come undone until he’s a feral, horny beast that want’s nothing more than to rut and breed.

“Mmmh, Der, your knot always fills me so good. Never had one so big before. God, I always think of you when you’re at basketball practice, think about you running around in that jockstrap of yours. Your cock and balls getting covered in musk and sweat. And every time I go to your games, I just get so _wet_ thinking about it up in those stands, want you to just mount me in the locker rooms. Want you to cover me with your hairy, sweating body as you fuck me.” Stiles moans as his lips wander kisses up Derek’s throat. “Ever thought about that, Alpha? Think about mounting me in the locker room after a game? We’d get so into it that we wouldn’t even notice your team mates walk in and watch us fucking like animals. Just the thought of them watching you _breed_ me has me so wet. Those _boys_ would finally see how to properly fuck an Omega and you’d just be fucking me like a mutt in rut.”

Claws start to prick out of Derek’s nail bed, and he snarls as he grabs Stiles hips and shoves him back down onto his cock. His claws leaving red lines into the skin as he fucks with abandon need, Stiles keeps whispering dirty things in his ears and Derek finds his wolf wanting to do every little thing Stiles wants to.

“I remember seeing you for the first time, I went into the bathroom and fingered myself raw. You’re so hot, Der. All muscular and tall, and you fuck me so good baby. Like an animal. Fuck. Sometimes I just want to come into your room at night and ride on your fat knot.”

“Stiles. Fuck you’re so dirty.”

“Uuh-anything for my Alpha.”

Biting his bottom lip as he comes inside of Stiles, Derek pulls Stiles down harshly on his knot pulling the most delicious of noises from him. The Omega clenches his wet heat around Derek’s not and he’s useless as his knot jets come inside of Stiles cunt. God it feels so good.

Stiles peppers kisses over Derek’s warm skin. Whining when he shifts and the Alpha’s knot presses on his prostate. Derek lays back against the wall and watches with hooded eyes as Stiles laps kisses against his chest. He’s proud of his muscles but watching Stiles worship them like this with his lips has him all Alpha smug.

After they clean up and finish shopping Derek takes Stiles back home before having to leave on his shift at the garage. Each moment Derek gets some free time he drives over to the house in the preserve to clean it up. Wiping away the dust, repainting and fixing up any minor damages there might be. He doesn’t bother changing or removing the furniture since it all is still good and was covered with plastic wrap to keep them protected. When he goes up into the master bedroom, Derek sits on the bed and images the future he’ll have with Stiles. The two of them being passionate and open with one another, he can wake up to Stiles in his arms and kiss the Omega awake. Or how Stiles would wear Derek’s larger shirts around the house and nothing else, they’d fuck on the couch or over the dining table laughing when they make a mess. And at night they’d have some more fun.

He smiles at the dreams and then leaves to go back to his fathers house.

Soon he whispers to himself.

___________

The biggest problem Derek has yet to face was telling Stiles he’s a werewolf. He’s been putting it off for so long that the dread of having to tell his Omega the truth has come back to bite him in the ass. Stiles just seems so happy and content when he’s with Derek, curling up in the Alpha’s bed when he reads or wants to cuddle. Derek would hate to have that ruined but he has to tell Stiles.

When Stiles birthday comes around Derek finally gets the courage to tell him everything. He waits until nighttime and ask Stiles if he can show him something, the man smiles and says, “Of course”. Standing up from where they were lounging on the couch. Grabbing his car keys, Derek drives them out to the house in the preserve his anxiety hiking up as they get closer and closer. It’s not a full moon that night-thank god-but still he can feel his fangs itching to grow and bite at Stiles supple flesh. Stiles bums along with the radio in their silence, his head turned to look out the window as he watches the trees pass by but when they come into view of the house Derek hears a little gasp from the Omega.

“Derek, this place is beautiful.”

“What until you see the inside.” He smiles, sliding around the front of the Camaro when he parks to open up Stiles door. He’s always going to be a gentlemen for Stiles, loves seeing the little smile he gets when he holds the door open or pulls out a seat.

“You have the keys to this place? I thought it was abandon.”

Not answering, Derek leads Stiles up the porch stairs and pulls out the key to the place. Before he opens the door he turns around to say, “Cover your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s a surprise.” Derek grins.

Stiles huffs and crosses his arms, giving Derek an impressive eyebrow.

“Please.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles reaches up with his hands to cover his eyes. Making sure they’re covered, Derek waves a handin front of Stiles face and when the Omega doesn’t react he finally opens the door, pulling Stiles inside along with him. He turns on the lights and makes sure everything is perfect before turning around to face Stiles.

“Ok, you can look now.”

Taking his hands away form his eyes, Stiles jaw drops when he sees the entire place. It’s like something out of a rustic magazine and Derek watches with pride as his Omega walks around looking at everything with utter awe. Stiles touched everything so lightly like he’s afraid it’ll disappear before turning to look at Derek.

“Wh-what is all of this?”

“It’s my house, the one my mother handed down to me after she passed away. But I’m hoping someday it could be our house.” He explains, taking Stiles hands in his own and pulling the Omega closer.

Stiles looks frozen. Staring at Derek with a soft blank expression as the seconds tick by. The Alpha feels his heart drop into his stomach when Stiles doesn’t react. Does he not want to be with me? Is this too much?

“Stiles? Is-Did I do something wrong?” Derek ask, hoping to get a reaction out of the Omega.

Finally he notices a few slips of tear falling down the older man’s cheeks and Derek is shocked to silence.

“You did this...for me?” Stiles voice is wobbly and shy as he asks the question.

“Yeah, baby. I thought you would have liked to finally get out of my dads house-is this too much? You don’t have to move in now, if you want we can wait-“

Derek’s rambling is cut off when Stiles throws his arms around the Alpha and pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

“I love you. I love you Derek Hale, you are too good to me and everyday you amaze me.” Stiles snuggles into Derek neck.

His wolf wants to howl at the top of his lungs. Stiles loves him! He loves him!

Yanking Stiles against his chest he presses a rough kiss to those plush lips, smiling when he hears Stiles heart trip over itself. Pulling away before anything can get too heated, Derek hides his face against Stiles neck as he prepares for what he’s about to say next.

“There’s something else I have to tell you, and I’m afraid how you’re going to react when I do.”

Giving him a confused looked, Stiles says, “What is it, Der? You know there isn’t anything you could do to make me unhappy.” He frowns and then adds, “Unless you cheated on me that is.”

“No! No! Nothing like that, baby, I would never cheat on you you’re my everything.”

Stiles blushes at that, “You’re my everything too, big guy.”

“Stiles there’s something I have to tell you-we’ll it’s more like show. But I just want you to know I would never hurt you. Ok.” He promises, taking a step back to reveal himself.

He starts with his eyes first, letting the harsh red take over his usual kaleidoscope colored eyes. Next he lifts his hands up to show as his fingernails elongate into viscous claws and then reveals his mouth which is now full of fangs. After seeing Stiles hasn’t run away yet Derek lets the rest of the shift take over him; eyebrows receding and his muttonchops growing until he’s fully shifted. Taking a deep breath, Derek finally looks up to see Stiles’ expression.

The Omega is quiet as he stares at Derek, the mix scent of confusion and curiosity fills the room as Stiles takes a step closer to Derek. Reaching out, Stiles takes hold of Derek’s hand and brings it up to inspect his hands. Those nimble, long fingers run all over hand before touching his claws. Stiles realizes his hand and then takes another step forward to cup Derek’s face in his hands. His hands are so soft against the bristle of fur on the side of Derek’s face.

“You’re not frighten by me?” It almost sounds too true to be good, and yet here Stiles is still standing before him. Not running to the hills and screaming like a mad man.

“No. I don’t think I am. You’re...what are you?”

“I’m a werewolf. It’s from my mothers side of the family, she told me everything before she passed away and I became the Alpha.”

Stiles snickers, “So you’re like an Alpha Alpha? Huh. How does that work out?”

“Like the same but my instincts are more pure and animalistic. It’s easier to ignore things like Omega scents or other Alpha’s since I have a stronger hold on my instincts. I had to learn how to control my shift when I was young so my dad wouldn’t find out.”

“He doesn’t know?”

“Only you and my mom know about this.”

Stiles looks flabbergasted at this. “You really trusted me with your secret. How are so sure I won’t go to the police or-or try and hurt you?”

“Would you?”

“No. Never.” The Omega says vehemently.

“Then I know I’m safe with you.”

Stiles ducks his head as his cheeks blush and before Derek can do anything else he’s leaping forward and kissing the werewolf. Derek freezes as he feels Stiles slip his tongue inside of his mouth and lick at his fangs. The heady scent of arousal fills the room immediately and when Stiles pulls back, Derek’s eyes lock onto his flushed cheeks.

“Show me our bed, Alpha.” Stiles teases against his lips.

Growling, Derek throws Stiles over his shoulders, his chest puffing out at the spike of arousal that meets his nose. One hand keeps Stiles in place as he climbs up the stairs, while the other sneaks up the older man’s legs and teases at his ass. Stiles squeaks and squirms in his arms before melting when Derek gives his ass a gentle squeeze. Finally they make it to the master room, where Derek happily tosses Stiles onto the bed. Omega makes a small noise of excitement as he stares around the room, he turns over onto his side and smiles at Derek as the Alpha tears off his own clothes. Not caring where they go as he tosses them off to the side. When he finishes, Derek pulls Stiles towards him by his legs, leaning down to press kisses against the Omegas sweet lips.

“I love you.” Derek says against those Cupid bowed lips.

“I love you too.”

That night they don’t fuck. No instead Derek makes sweet, slow love to that beautiful Omega his heart has been stolen by. He undressed Stiles slowly as to press kisses over every mole he sees. His Omega makes such beautiful noises as he fucks him. Derek’s hips thrusting in long, slow movements that keep hitting that one spot that has Stiles screaming. Stiles moans into his ears, and then whispers softly.

“I want to see you.”

Derek lets the shift take over him again, and suddenly is feeling shy. But this time he’s the one having kisses pressed all over his skin. Stiles sucks bruises against Derek’s neck and his nails dig into the Alpha’s back when his knot starts to form. And when they’re tied, Stiles continues to kiss his face, neck, shoulders even his fingers. And Derek just falls in love some more.

When the next day comes, Derek wakes up to Stiles’ body wrapped around him. His heart swelling as he watches Stiles sleep next to him. He uses a knuckle to lightly pet Stiles cheek before leaning down to press a kiss to the rosy skin and then sneaks out of the bed to make breakfast. Stiles comes bumbling down the stairs while Derek is playing the food, wearing nothing but Derek’s shirt from yesterday. It’s enough to get the Alphas chest rumbling with affection as he pulls Stiles in for a hug.

“Last night felt like a dream.” Stiles tells him, as the Omega presses feather soft kisses against Derek’s lips.

“A good dream?”

“An incredible dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> NGL I don't know how I feel about this ending? I might come back to this later and add some more but who knows! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!! Will try to get the next part up whenever it’s done!


End file.
